


lunchbox friends

by fxxckthem



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxxckthem/pseuds/fxxckthem
Summary: любить хенджина было невероятно просто, но никто все равно не хотел
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> original publication: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8628557  
> plz follow me!

впервые хенджин явился на этот порог одним ярким и безоблачным весенним утром.

что боль вытачивала из нас. что мы сами вытачивали из боли. хенджин думал об этом – долго, напористо думал, и никак не мог понять, кем, пережив боль, стал он сам.

а это было одной из ключевых задач. понять, кто ты. а потом уже просить прощения.

сынмин сказал ему, что в церкви думается обычно легче, но сейчас хенджину ладан лишь забивал ноздри и кружил голову. ему всегда становилось дурно в местах подобных этому и хотелось тотчас сорваться и уйти, но он не мог так поступить прямо посреди утренней воскресной службы. 

один плюс был в этом – в церкви его всегда ждали, всегда могли приютить, хоть хенджину было и как-то странно, неловко приходить туда в одиночестве. но, да, его принимали – с целым сердцем, с разбитым сердцем, с разбитым и неловко склеенным скотчем сердцем, совсем без сердца. его принимали и любили.

прямо как в доме бан чана в две тысячи семнадцатом. 

вспоминать было больно и плохо, но приходилось. нужно было, чтобы исповедаться. не перед священником или господом – так хотя бы перед самим собой. 

\

«всегда и для всего есть нужное время» – вот как чан любил говорить. он всегда был на голову выше, мудрее, к нему можно было приходить искать правду и ответы на свои вопросы. можно было склонить голову к его плечу и уснуть с улыбкой, тронувшей губы. можно было считать его своим братом, родителем, лучшим другом. но хенджин посчитал его своей любовью.

и ошибся, как ошибаются дети, которых впервые в жизни учат считать.

осознание было простым, как дважды два – он не любит тебя, не любит, не любит, не любит, не… – но все равно упорно не давалось хенджину. не доходило до его понимания, не стучало пульсом в висках, не мерещилось на городских афишах и вывесках. хенджин собственноручно закопал самое простое глубже всего, потому что не хотел верить в правду, которая причиняла ему кошмарную боль. 

боль вытачивала из него веру, и это казалось забавным.

хенджин смеялся, когда осознание кромсало его изнутри на части, смеялся, проходя новую песню твайс в суперстаре, потому что красивые девочки пели что-то про красивую любовь, а хенджин не верил, что она с ним когда-либо могла случиться. потому что бан чан не был человеком романтики, красивых признаний, тепла и чего-то постоянного, перманентного, вечного. потом хенджин случайно узнал – от общих знакомых – что бан чану уже нравился кто-то другой, и в тот же вечер, отчаянно пытаясь пройти фэнси на самом сложном уровне, он вспомнил, – пальцы неловко соскользнули с дисплея, задрожали, как и что-то хрустально-хрупкое – у хенджина внутри; он расплакался, но прошел песню до конца, правда, всего на одну звезду. 

он пошел в ванную, проревелся, умылся, сказал собственному отражению: «я в порядке» и вернулся в постель – у твайс было еще слишком много песен, чтобы париться из-за разбитого сердца.

\

были времена, когда хенджин обновлял твиттер бан чана каждые полчаса, как будто там могло появиться что-то новое. хенджин беспечно забывал, что чан был человеком других принципов, правил, уровня жизни. он выходил на пробежку каждое утро, занимался в спортзале, писал песни, бегал по свиданиям и встречам, гулял с друзьями, да еще и успевал учиться в университете. он неделями не отвечал на сообщения, а потом, когда хенджин уже совсем терял надежду на ответ, врывался в диалог кучей разноцветных сердечек и рассыпался в извинениях.

хенджин – наивно и слабовольно – прощал. 

он всегда прощал, всегда пытался понять, а чан настырно тянулся к свободе во всем, тем самым видя в хенджине угрозу. возможно, он понимал его чувства, и видел, потому что тяжело было не видеть, когда при каждой их мимолетной встрече хенджин глядел на него, словно на божество. и говорил вещи, которые не говорят друзьям. чан все знал, чан все понимал, но хенджин не хотел этого от него – ему было комфортно не делить ни с кем собственные чувства. на то они и собственные. свои. о них – никому. 

но каждое его «спокойной ночи» в диалог, где чан не отвечал неделями, приравнивалось к отчаянному и больному:

«люблю».

\

– осторожно, – хенджин задумался так сильно, что едва ли не споткнулся о бордюр, но его остановил сынминов голос и рука, молниеносно ухватившая за локоть. – что с тобой такое? снова он?

сынмин плелся рядом, говорил о каких-то комиксах, о новых видеоиграх, о своем позднем завтраке, о том, как на днях он приезжал к джисону в общагу, чтобы помочь с генеральной уборкой, и кто-то там случайно вытер джисоновской любимой футболкой полы, восприняв ее за тряпку. сынмин жаловался, хмурился, хохотал, а хенджин невольно подмечал в нем что-то очаровательное и хорошее, что было видно только ему одному, как настоящему другу. и поэтому, как настоящий друг, хенджин сказал правду:

– да.

– вот же блин. 

сынмин знал. знал все с самого первого дня, еще когда хенджин ворвался в их чат с бешено стучащим сердцем и набрал тревожное:

Я ВЛЮБИЛСЯ

!!!

сынмин потянулся на стуле, набросил на голову капюшон, вздохнул и лениво набрал на клавиатуре:

«пропал».

ничего не менялось. они гуляли, ходили в сабвэй и старбакс, и сынмин ел бургеры, сэндвичи и пирожные, а хенджин подпирал одну щеку ладонью, смотрел грустно куда-то сквозь стеклянные стены и ныл протяжной долгой мелодией:

люблюлюблюлюблюлюблюлюблю

– взять тебе еще пепси?

– да, пожалуйста.

и пока сынмин, обнимая одной рукой кошелек, отходил в очередь у стоек и витрин, хенджин снова доставал из кармана телефон, бесконечно обновляя все тот же диалог в надежде увидеть в нем что-то новое. хотя бы розовое эмоджи сияющего сердечка в ответ. чтобы как будто «отстань», но в то же время – «погоди, ты нужен мне здесь».

чан был в сети рано утром, наверное, когда только проснулся перед пробежкой и универом, а еще он выгуливал собаку лучшего друга, пока тот был в гостях у родственников в японии; чан смотрел хорошее европейское кино, не пил и не курил, читал форумы о здоровом питании, был везде и сразу, все успевал и при этом все делал хорошо. он был удивительным человеком, а хенджин – пустым местом, влюбившимся в него, как в последний раз.

сынмин поставил на стол большой увесистый стакан. картонный с крышечкой из прозрачного пластика и трубочкой. половина – лед, половина – сладкая до зубного скрежета газировка. и холодная, словно анестезия. как будто хенджин сейчас уляжется на койку, и ему вырежут все чувства.

если бы это могло быть так.

\

хенджин увидел его однажды, при случае: мальчишка-студентик в персиковом пальто, весь из себя такой хороший и сладкий, он обнимал бан чана за сильную руку, что-то говорил ему в плечо и смеялся, и чан смеялся тоже, и хенджину было больно, потому что это не он заставлял его быть радостным, а какой-то сопляк-первокурсник, тощий, хоть и симпатичный. 

хенджин начал ходить в церковь в девятнадцать – отмаливать неслучившуюся любовь. в то же самое время – их с бан чаном общение практически сошло на нет. не то чтобы оно когда-либо было «да», но прежде хенджин до последнего продолжал надеяться на отклик. сейчас он сам отвечал через несколько дней, даже если чан писал ему первым. он потерял интерес. потерял желание. хоть и все еще любил.

сынмин помогал ему пережить: звал рубиться в приставку, смотреть тупые ситкомы, заваривать сырный рамен, а иногда – просто валяться на диване и глядеть в потолок, рассуждать о важном и том, что будет всегда, а не о временном, как былые кратковременные влюбленности.

влюбленность хенджина в бан чана была вспышкой на солнце, долетающей до земной поверхности за восемь с половиной минут. она была неудачной шуткой на вечеринке. затертой и всем надоевшей попсовой песней. дешевым разноцветным конфетти. старой пыльной вазой с барахолки. она была секундой и вечностью. она была ничем и всем.

и сердце хенджиново стучало в груди, как в последний раз.

\

бан чан взял его за руку и заботливо, по-дружески поцеловал в щеку.

«все будет хорошо», – сказал он, и хенджин не поверил.

потом он добавил: «знаешь, меня любило много людей, и я тоже любил многих, но ничего из этого не продлилось достаточно, чтобы я мог запомнить. спроси у меня имя – и я его не назову. ни одно из них».

но несколькими днями позже, когда хенджин поинтересовался у чана, как звали мальчишку-персиковое-пальто, тот с широкой улыбкой отозвался:

«чонин».

\

– не хочу, – хенджин брезгливо отмахнулся от геймпада, который ему протягивал сынмин.

сынмин в ответ только хмыкнул, подобрал ноги под себя на диване и запустил игру. он проходил одиночную миссию в гта, убивал нарисованных искусственных людей, бандитов и дилеров, а хенджин сидел рядом молча и на месте каждого безвольно упавшего на грязный песок трупа представлял мальчика-персиковое-пальто, с той его приторно-сладкой улыбочкой в чужое плечо. это был естественный процесс. следующая стадия, которую хенджину нужно было пережить и смириться.

просто пережить и смириться. 

сынмин устал после четвертой миссии, уложил голову ему на плечо и быстро уснул. хенджин старался не дышать, чтобы не разбудить его. как на той старой японской гравюре, где девушка отрезает себе подол кимоно, лишь бы не спугнуть спящую кошку.

сынмин сопел мило и сладко, а ненужный теперь геймпад бесхозно лежал в его расслабленных руках. на большом дисплее телевизоре светился ярко-синим экран ожидания. время почти перевалило за полночь, хенджин не звонил родным и не хотел возвращаться домой.

а бан чан запостил в инстаграм новую селку с чонином, подписав ее цитатой из попсовой песенки о любви.

\

хенджин большего не просил – он просто хотел, чтобы его любили. это было легко, как математические задачки для пятого класса, – любить хенджина. любить хенджина – это почти ничего не делать. работа для дурака. халтура. но так бывает, когда тебя не любит определенный человек, который тебе нужен, от которого ты этого ждешь, – тебе просто начинает казаться, что тебя не любит вообще никто на земле.

– возьми, поешь.

– не хочу, – хенджин вновь отмахнулся от сынминовой руки, словно в раскрытой ладони лежал призывно какой-нибудь смертельный яд. но хенджин еще пока не хотел умирать.

или:

– я купил нам билеты в кино на субботу. 

– ладно.

– ты даже не хочешь узнать, на какой фильм?

– нет.

и хенджин снова уткнулся взглядом в телефон, где симпатичная китаянка в своем инстаграм-блоге рассказывала, как правильно наносить хайлайтер на лицо. хенджин невесть почему увлекался таким. не машинками, не войнушками, не драками и играми в жестокость. а сынмин был денди-боем, был милашкой и гиком, смешным очкастым первокурсником, он носил в универ галстуки и красные бабочки, а дома превращался в заботливую матушку и готовил по кулинарной книге – на себя, всю семью, хенджина и уличных кошек.

– ну хватит уже убиваться, – и с характерным тихим стуком поставил на стол перед хенджином тарелку с токпокки. обошел вокруг и присел напротив. сложил ладони. сам не ел – только наблюдал и ждал, что поест хенджин. хенджин смотрел на него исподлобья и дул губы, как ребенок. – что такое?

– ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя ничтожным, – отбросил хенджин, как будто они воевали. пожевав губу немного, он продолжил: – неужели я правда… ну… убиваюсь?

– поешь, – извернулся сынмин и кивнул на тарелку. поправил одной рукой свой милый бордовый беретик. шмыгнул носом. кашлянул.

и снова замолчал.

хенджин сдался и взял палочки в руки.

он хотел попросить сынмина излечить его, потому что знал, что сынмин был, возможно, единственным человеком в мире, способным сделать это. сынмин, на самом деле, уже излечивал – приставкой, домашней едой, шутками и подколами, тем, что вытаскивал хенджина в сабвэй, когда тот не хотел даже дышать, покупал ему свежие чизкейки в старбаксе, бежал занимать единственный освободившийся столик, держа в зубах чек, и смешил его странными видео на ютубе. хенджин улыбался, но у него внутри все болело. сынмин иногда отвлекался от дисплея и смотрел ему в лицо – будто хотел убедиться, что ему хоть немножечко лучше. 

хенджин доел токпокки и вытер губы полотенцем. потом поблагодарил и снова потянулся за разбитым шестым айфоном, лежащим на столе экраном вниз, но сынмин опередил его, схватив пальцами за ладонь.

их сплетенные руки повисли в воздухе, словно кто-то нажал на стоп-кадр.

хенджин выдохнул и тут же как-то весь сдулся, скукожился, словно все это время сидел в напряжении.

а потом он заплакал.

сынмин спокойно поднялся на ноги, снова обошел стол – по часовой стрелке в обратную сторону – остановился за хенджиновой спиной и обнял его за плечи. коснулся губами макушки. прижался крепче и выдохнул в волосы теплом:

– хочешь добавки?


	2. Chapter 2

лето ворвалось в город, карамельное и горячее, текло по улицам патокой, и хенджину было дурно даже в самой легкой одежде. он и вовсе старался не вылезать из дома после сессии – то спал, то ел, то ночевал под кондиционером, смотря какой-то унылый стрим совсем не страшной игры. сынмин несколько раз звал его к себе, и он приходил, уставший и вспотевший, и сразу же бежал в душ, а после – таскал сынминовы футболки и ел его еду, как будто они были, по меньшей мере, женатой парой.

– как ты? – хенджин знал, что он имел в виду.

как твои чувства.

как твое сердце.

как твои сны. 

как твое тело.

как ты.

– у меня внутри до сих пор январь, – честно признался хенджин и отпил холодного чая. 

сынмин, раскладывающий свежие вымытые фрукты по ланчбоксам в холодильнике, только пожал плечами и вздохнул. он не знал, что сказать, наверное, он уже выговорил все свои слова. тогда хенджин решил, что пора начать говорить и ему, и произнес:

– я виделся с феликсом.

сынмин, не в силах выразить что-то большее, отозвался коротким:

– оу.

феликс был однокурсником бан чана, который и познакомил их с хенджином. смешной веснушчатый парнишка небольшого роста и постоянно в новых разноцветных подтяжках. он рассказывал хенджину разное, помогал ему удержать связь.

«бан чану сейчас не очень, у него какие-то трудные времена переосмысления, и вообще мы не особо видимся, он медитирует постоянно, записался на какие-то духовные тренинги, в секту, короче говоря, собирает себя по кускам обратно, а то, знаешь, ему недавно разбили сердце, вот и лечится подручными средствами. лечится тем, на что хватает».

хенджин переспросил: «мальчишка-персиковое-пальто? ой, то есть, чонин?»

феликс кивнул: «ага. у них там что-то неладно. мелкий бегает от чана, как кошка от своего хвоста. но все равно неминуемо оказывается с ним».

хенджин набрался смелости: «чан его все еще любит?».

феликс усмехнулся, как будто говорить об этом было какой-то честью и гордостью, и сказал:

«больше жизни».

– ну, знаешь, таким обычно не разбрасываются, – ворвался в его размышления сынмин. хенджин вопросительно приподнял бровь. – этим «больше жизни». если так – значит, правда очень сильно.

– а ты? – тут же спросил хенджин.

– а что я? – сынмин закончил складывать яблоки и с гулким щелчком закрыл ланчбокс, а после, оставив его на столешнице, обернулся посмотреть на хенджина через плечо.

– любил кого-то больше жизни?

сынмин как-то неловко замялся, облизал и закусил нижнюю губу, как будто собирался сказать: «вот знаешь…» и следом начать какую-то невероятно длинную историю из собственной жизни. но он просто тяжело вздохнул, взял ланчбокс с яблоками обратно в руки и молча поставил его в холодильник. потом только повернулся полностью, вжался поясницей в столешницу, уперся в нее ладонями и ответил:

– ага. бывало. типа того. 

хенджин больше ни о чем не спрашивал.

\

в разгар июля хенджин узнал – почти случайно, через лайки и ретвиты общих знакомых в ленте твиттера, – что бан чан укатил в кругосветку. не сдержался – открыл инстаграм, ввел в поиск заученный наизусть ник – посмотреть фотографии. на фотографиях – чан. где-то в амстердаме, париже, риме, барселоне, везде – улыбающийся и посвежевший, парень-студент, совсем уже взрослый. 

и на одном из снимков – обнимающий мальчишку-персиковое-пальто. чонин смеялся, жался ближе к чужому теплому телу, и хенджин даже немного представлял самого себя на его месте, воображал, мечтал, хотел.

– что ты там смотришь?

хенджин быстро выключил экран и сморгнул незаметно выступившие на глазах слезы.

они предательскими дорожками покатились по лицу.

– колись, – сынмин призывно вытянул к нему ладонь. 

хенджин только покачал головой, и тогда сынмин присел рядом с ним на диван, придвинулся ближе, и какое-то время они просто молчали, потому что в молчании этом находили спокойствие. у хенджина в носу до сих пор перманентно стоял запах ладана, хоть он и не был на служениях уже больше двух недель, а сынмин, до этого перестиравший несколько корзин вещей и развесивший на балконе мокрое белье, пах стиральным порошком, кондиционером и сладкими химикатами, а руки его были покрасневшими от усердия. он все делал так: или наотмашь – или совсем не. или идеально – или никак.

хенджин задумчиво посмотрел на чужие алеющие ладони и неопределенно вздохнул.

– может, уедем куда-нибудь вместе? 

сынмин не до конца осознал услышанное.

– мы? – переспросил он. – мы с тобой? 

– мы с тобой, – кивнул хенджин. – куда-нибудь в испанию, к примеру. там хоть и такая же духота как у нас, но она хотя бы обоснована красотой.

сынмин – невесть от чего – рассмеялся.

– что такое? – нахмурился хенджин.

– удивительный ты человек. тебе разбили сердце, ты еле-еле закрыл сессию, у тебя нет ни гроша в кармане и кормлю тебя в основном я. ты каждый день ходишь домой пешком, хоть и умираешь от боли в ногах, а теперь говоришь мне, мол, давай махнем в испанию. так, как будто это выйти в мини-маркет за хлебом. 

хенджин вытянул вперед ноги и вздохнул неопределенно, словно внутри у него боролось несколько сущностей: одна из них была целиком согласна с сынмином, а иная – протестовала, пламенея революционным алым огнем. 

подумав, он сказал:

– а почему нет?

сынмин почти незаметно поймал ртом воздух и посмотрел на хенджина потрясенно. та хенджинова внутренняя сущность, которая революционные флаги, огни и оружие, ликовала. пускала салюты над ночным городом. а сынмин изрек:

– ты сумасшедший.

и пошел переворачивать панкейки на сковородке.

\

чонин устало лег ему на плечо – словно воин, поверженный баталией, или ребенок, строго наказанный родителями. и первым, что он сказал, заново явившись на свет, было:

– представляешь, у нас совместимость почти стопроцентная.

чан, устало жующий наспех разогретый сэндвич из супермаркета, посмотрел на него хмуро и переспросил:

– чего? 

– я сопоставил свою натальную карту с твоей.

– сопоставил кого?..

– на-таль-ную кар-ту. 

чонин вздохнул, как будто чан был совсем недалеким и не следил за последними трендами. но чан следил. он старался видеть все и успевать повсюду, но случались мелочи, которые даже он мог беспечно упустить. жаль только, что он всегда замечал именно то, что не мог изменить.

– почти стопроцентная, говоришь? – он усмехнулся и легонько потрепал чонина рукой по осветленным волосам. 

этот ребенок был удивительным, а их отношения напоминали американские горки. утром они плакали и дрались, а вечером засыпали в обнимку. и нигде чан не находил такого спокойствия, такого полного и всеобъемлющего удовлетворения жизнью, кроме как – рядом с чонином, в его квартире, пожимая руки его родственникам, помогая его маме с обедом, обсуждая с его отцом новости скучной политики и – чуть менее скучного – спорта.

чонин смеялся, текстил кому-то там в сообщениях инстаграма, разминался и растягивался в шпагат посреди комнаты, потому что занимался танцами, сколько себя помнил, позже – жевал салат за обедом, смеялся с чановских шуток и иногда – тайком и вскользь – касался его руки под столом. чан чувствовал себя частью семьи, которой у него никогда не было, и это казалось настоящим волшебством. 

чан мог лишь догадываться, скольким людям за всю свою недолгую жизнь он разбил сердце, но точно знал и помнил каждого, кто сотворил это с ним; пускай и лгал, что это было не так. а чонин – честно говорил, что был готов ко всем его ножам и пулям, «ну, пускай будет немного больно, но я же не из сахарной ваты, как-то выдержу и потерплю, это ведь ради нас». чан ранил неосознанно, даже когда не хотел.

они закрылись в спальне наверху, и чонину по-прежнему было немного трепетно и неловко, – чан видел это по тому, как он прятал ладони за поясницей и сводил острые лопатки, будто защищался. чан сократил расстояние между ними и не крепко, но уверенно обнял чонина за плечи. ткани их рубашек – одинаковые по текстуре, но разные по цвету, – соприкоснулись. 

– прости меня, – тихо прошептал чан, хоть и не знал, за что конкретно извинялся.

может быть, ему хотелось попросить прощения у всех людей, которым он когда-либо делал больно, потому что его жизнь походила на затянувшийся сериал, историю, в которой он был главным антагонистом, и все вокруг – и тайно, и нет – хотели от него избавиться. и лишь чонин принимал его тем, кем он был. не притворщиком, не сердцеедом, а бан чаном – простым и добрым, не куклой, не роботом, а человеком, который тоже мог уставать и болеть. не бесчувственным, а способным точно так же, как остальные, залечивать собственные раны и плакать над чужими драмами в книгах и кино, лишь бы максимально безболезненно пережить собственную.

чонин под его руками и губами – дышал шумно и тяжело и смеялся, пинался ногами, когда ему было щекотно, оставлял поцелуи – когда хорошо, и укусы – когда очень хорошо. он был веселым и беззаботным девятнадцатилетним ребенком, который подписывался на блоги о здоровом питании в инстаграме, дружил с уличными музыкантами и художниками и при любой удобной возможности хвастался тем, что был знаком со всеми участницами редвельвет через три рукопожатия. 

чонин был человеком, который в жизни не смог бы бан чану понравиться. он в принципе был полной противоположностью всех людей, которые ему когда-либо нравились. и, возможно, в этом был главный секрет их отношений-войны.

тяжело, но хорошо. 

как простуженным переступать порог квартиры, возвратившись прямо из ночной февральской вьюги. выбираться из лавины выжившим. греться горячим лимонным чаем. быть дома. 

чан целовал его чуть ниже ребер и немного кусался, пока чонин пальцами обеих рук перебирал его волосы и тихо постанывал, откинув голову назад на подушке. на миг прервавшись, чан потянулся за лежавшим рядом мобильником и поставил на шаффл один из плейлистов, убавив громкость до приемлемого уровня. нельзя было, чтобы их услышали с нижнего этажа.

снова отложив телефон на пустующую холодную подушку, чан перевернул его экраном вниз, а потому – не заметил уведомления о пришедшем сообщении. сообщение было из чата, который чан за несколько месяцев так и не решился поставить на беззвучный. сообщение было от хван хенджина:

«надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо».

\

хенджин не видел себя ни с кем. ни с женщиной, ни с мужчиной, ни со своим отчаянием наедине – тоже. хотя, казалось бы, отчаяние – смехотворное слово для его восемнадцати, но хенджин был не в силах подобрать какое-нибудь другое.

он не видел себя ни с кем, но бан чану ему всегда хотелось сказать: вот же я, я здесь, весь для тебя, юный и цветущий, почему ты не видишь? почему ты не хочешь меня?

глубоко вздохнув и отвернув разбитый дисплей мобильника немного в сторону, словно кто-то мог подсмотреть, хенджин нашел и открыл их с чаном диалог, где его собственные непрочитанные сообщения висели еще с середины мая. 

чан был в сети час назад. на юзерпике стояла селка из барселоны. 

хенджину больно кольнуло где-то в сердце, но он не подал виду и, затаив дыхание, набрал новое сообщение. последнее сообщение, прежде чем навсегда добавить контакт в черный список. удалить из списка номер и больше никогда о нем не вспоминать.

удивительно, но он сделал это с легким сердцем, будто с давно уже действующей анестезией. открыл нужное меню и нажал одну-единственную кнопку. и потом еще раз – для подтверждения. 

и лишь тогда – наконец – выдохнул, вновь возвращаясь к ленте твиттера.

он смог отвлечься от экрана, лишь когда с негромким щелчком закрылась крышка на ланчбоксе, а сынмин, надув губы, посетовал:

– я сегодня ночью посмотрел программу по дискавери, – одними лишь кончиками пальцев он отодвинул ланчбокс подальше от себя, – и решил, что нужно отказаться от пластика.

развернувшись на носочках, он посмотрел хенджину, который сидел за обеденным столом и листал твиттер, куда-то в висок; будто прицеливался, чтобы выстрелить.

– одна пластиковая трубочка или коробочка используется в среднем несколько часов и выбрасывается, а наша земля страдает от последствий сотни лет. 

хенджин (возможно, немного невпопад, но) задался вопросом: от чего на этой планете лучше избавиться в первую очередь – от пластика или безответной любви?

ответ оказался вполне очевидным, и хенджин озвучил его пересохшими губами:

– я подарю тебе эко-сумку на день рождения. 

\

сынмин сидел напротив хенджина за столиком в кафетерии и улыбался ликующе – так обычно улыбались люди, сорвавшие куш, выигравшие джекпот, счастливые и с большими надеждами на будущее. хенджин был несчастен. сынмин был несчастен по-своему. между ними на столе стояла безвкусная одинокая розочка – чахла в маленькой декоративной вазе. пахло кофе, конфетами и газетами. хенджину не хотелось домой. хенджину вообще никуда не хотелось. только замереть на месте, остаться в одной секунде, бронзовой статуей, неподвластной времени и окружающему миру; и еще немного – курить.

в какой-то момент середины августа хенджин внезапно осознал, что все свое лето провел бок о бок с сынмином. и пока бан чан только и успевал, что менять самолеты, менять направления, покупать билеты, фотографироваться на фоне мировых достояний, купаться в океане, любить, хенджин – просыпался с утра, кое-как укладывал волосы и, положив в карман джинсовки две-три тысячи вон, шел туда, куда сынмин его звал. опрометчиво и беспечно.

сегодня в кино, завтра – в кафе, послезавтра – на ролики, а на выходных можно и в бассейн. сынмин казался удивительным, потому что он тоже всегда был занят и никогда не сидел на месте, а еще – старательно прятал от всех – даже от хенджина – свои настоящие чувства. он никогда не показывал, если ему было больно, или он был расстроен, или если кто-то становился его слабостью, – он тоже не признавался. это задевало его беспрерывно растущую гордость, его независимое одиночество покачивалось, покрывалось трещинами, рвалось по швам, и для сынмина пережить происходившее было хуже войны. и признаваться в нем – тоже. 

в последние выходные лета хенджин, совсем разленившись, валялся дома на диване, пообещав маме чуть позже сходить на рынок за свежими продуктами, и снова проходил в суперстаре песни твайс. по второму кругу, пятому, десятому. ему не надоедало, хоть и в голове настырно застревали заученные наизусть слова популярных треков. хенджиновой любимой была three times a day, потому что – отчасти – он чувствовал ее, и чувствовал очень хорошо.

пальцы уже болели, немного ныли костяшки, но хенджин продолжал играть, закинув ногу на ногу и подложив под голову сразу несколько подушек. он играл, чтобы не заходить в интернет, не листать ленту твиттера, не узнавать, чего ждать от нового учебного года, не отвечать на сообщения, не быть. ему было комфортно наедине с немного слащавыми песенками о любви и одиночестве, потому что они наилучшим образом излечивали его – еще подростковое – разбитое сердце. 

хенджин не знал, мог ли хоть кто-нибудь во всем мире, кроме девочек из твайс, его понять. понять, почему когда-то чувствовал себя бесконечно виноватым и жалел о чувствах, которые тщетно пытался отмолить походами на воскресные службы, пускай даже его почти тошнило – от ладана и духоты; тошнило всем, что он тогда ощущал. 

и почему сейчас ему совсем не хотелось просить о помощи.

\

белоснежные стены домов отражали солнце и плавились в его августовской теплоте. 

было утро, светлое и горячее, и сынмин, застегнув доверху пуговицы на кремовой рубашке-безрукавке и сменив кроссовки на сандалии, вышел из дома. 

ему звонил хенджин – наверное, хотел снова предложить сходить в сабвэй в обед, – но сынмин поставил телефон на беззвучный и спрятал его в карман брюк. он не мог даже слушать музыку – слишком много мыслей было в его голове, мыслей, что заглушали даже заученные наизусть такты и биты плейлиста. 

сынмин протащился по душному городу в полупустом автобусе, прилежно заплатил за проезд, хоть хенджин и пытался его научить «искусству незаметно ездить зайцем», изучил немного уже знакомые улочки, магазины и дома, людей, выгуливающих собак, гуляющих подростков, беззаботных и простых, не спешивших вообще никуда. и сынмин тоже никуда не спешил. у него было строгое расписание. чуть позже, по возвращении домой, он сделает уборку на кухне и во всех комнатах, потом – обязательно выйдет за продуктами и ближе к вечеру приготовит ужин на всю семью, которая состояла из сутками работающей матери и двоих младших сестер. 

иногда сынмину перманентно казалось, что в его семью добавлялся еще и хенджин, потому что его было слишком много, он был везде и во всем, но это не было чем-то надоедающим и настырным, это было простым и хорошим, – готовить ему его любимые панкейки с черничным муссом, заваривать чай, сидеть напротив, подпирая ребром ладони подбородок, и обсуждать мировую экологию. 

хенджин ради сынмина бросил курить и отказался от пластика, а сынмин – уверовал. 

он еще не знал, в кого или во что, но, сойдя с пыльных ступенек автобуса и направившись к узенькой и распахнутой настежь двери храма, он совсем не беспокоился. что-то теплилось у него внутри – не тревожное, но светлое, важное и родное. август заканчивался, но становилось лишь жарче, и листья на древесных кронах желтели от палящего солнца или от загрязненного воздуха, но никак не от предвкушения приближающейся осени.

аристократичным жестом рук сынмин поправил отглаженный белоснежный воротник рубашки и, спокойно выдохнув, переступил порог.

он собирался попросить прощения за то, что влюбился.


End file.
